


It Happened By Accident

by RobinEgg



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEgg/pseuds/RobinEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that flipping over a curb on your bike would end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened By Accident

Michael did not feel like getting out of bed this morning to attend to his part-time job at a local Game Stop, even going as far as taking out his cell phone to call in sick, but knowing better, he decided not to. Groaning, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, maybe he was finally maturing and realizing that he needed money. He scoffed at his own thought, hauling his body away from his warm, soft bed to the bathroom.

Yawning, he stripped himself of his boxers and tank top, and stepped onto the cold porcelain floor of his shower. The equally cold spray of water immediately jolted him awake as he jumped out of it’s way, quickly turning the tap to get the temperature to turn warmer. He shivered until the water finally warmed up and he stuck his head in the stream, soaking his curls flat and letting the water run down his neck and back.

It was going to be a long day, he could tell already. He knew he should not have went with his friends last night, staying out to all hours and returning home not entirely sober. He was definitely paying for it today, but instead of continuing in his self-pity, he finished his shower and decided to get ready.

He got dressed in his usual outfit, loose-fitting jeans and his Game Stop t-shirt, and started to towel dry his hair as he went about making a quick bowl of cereal. After his hair made it to the damp stage, he threw the used towel across the back of his kitchen chair and started to scarf down the cereal. Even though he had woken up at a reasonable hour to get ready, he was still running late.

Grumbling to himself about work, he poured the rest of the cereal into the sink and grabbed a random zip-up hoodie and a beanie off of the rack near his apartment door. He pulled the material over his shoulders and jam the hat over his outrageous curls, slightly knocking his glasses askew. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys, made sure everything was securely locked on his door, then took off down the hall to reach the elevators at the end.

The Texas heat immediately hit him once he stepped out of the air conditioned building, but he was use to it by now. Moving from New Jersey to here probably wasn’t the best decision he ever made, but it had more opportunities here than it did back home.

_Yeah, Game Stop is a huge opportunity.._

Sighing, he flung his car door open to slide inside. He immediately turned it on to receive some air conditioning that blasted out of the fans. He turned on his favorite radio station and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he put his car in reverse to start his commute to work.

Something felt off this morning, however. It seemed like he was being tugged in a certain direction and, for some reason, his muscles complied. Before he knew it, he had driven into a residential area with neatly mowed lawns and perfectly white houses. No one seemed to be on the street, however, but it was the weekend, so everyone must be sleeping in.

Michael didn’t know what brought him to drive here, but it was definitely off his usual route to work. He decided that he would turn around once he got to the end of this road and, more than likely, speed his way to his workplace. Shaking off the feeling that there was something important he should wait for, he continued to drive until he hit a section where he could either go left or right. He knew this is where he would turn around.

Before he could make the turn, however, a skinny, awkward looking guy on a bike happened to be racing towards the same intersection Michael had currently stopped at. He decided to wait to make sure that the bicyclist safely got out of the way before he made any attempt to move.

It seemed as if he had slowed down his speed as he approached, making Michael a little irritated since all he wanted to do was leave. As he pedaled closer, Michael could see that the guy was wearing a purple polo and khaki shorts, a smile plastered to his face as the wind blew back his long sandy blond hair. There was no denying he was attractive, that was for sure.

Michael rolled his eyes at his own sex drive. It was no secret that he was bisexual, but it only made him look like the biggest man slut to walk Texas. He would literally go after anything that attracted him, but it was nothing more than a fling. He never once found that person that was, what most people described it as, ‘the one’. Michael didn’t think he ever would.

Sighing, he continued to watch the pedestrian make his way across the intersection. The boy turned his head slightly to look at the car and Michael caught a glimpse of his full face. He was immediately taken back as the stranger seemed to be watching him also, analyzing his own features like he had been doing to him.

But of course the idiot didn’t watch where he was going and ended up catching the front tire of his bike on the curb, sending him flying over his handlebars and the bike following in an awkward front flip.

“Jesus Christ!” Michael cursed, immediately putting his car in park and jumping out to assist the fallen boy.

“Are you okay?” He exclaimed, hovering over the groaning man. He sat up from his position on the pavement, clutching his elbow with his opposite hand. Blood dripped from between his fingertips as he hissed in pain when he tried to move the injured joint.

“Fuck, that looks serious. Jesus Christ, what do you think you were fucking doing!?” Michael shouted, trying his best to help the guy to his feet.

“I don’t know, bicycling?” The British accent caught Michael off guard as he seemed to pause his movements and apparently his brain waves. “Are you alright, mate?” The man questioned, taking note in Michael’s sudden silence.

“Yeah, listen, I don’t know where you’re from exactly, but here in America, bicycling don’t consist of staring at random strangers until you flip your goddamn bike.” Michael gestured his hands towards the abandoned bike. The Brit shrugged, blushing a little when Michael mentioned that he had been caught staring.

“Let’s get you to the hospital. I can’t see with all the blood and shit, but you might have broken something.” Michael murmured, aware that he had made the stranger feel uncomfortable.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Michael shrugged and slightly pushed him towards his car that was still in the middle of the fucking street.

“I can’t just leave you here. I saw you basically wipe the fuck out and you’re badly injured. Karma will treat me nice someday.” Michael responded, making the boy laugh and follow him to the car.

“I’m Gavin, by the way. Gavin Free.”

“What kind of fucking name is that?” Michael chuckled, watching as the Gavin kid slid into the passenger seat of his car.

“I don’t know, a British one?” Michael smiled, shaking his head as he put the car into drive.

“Michael Jones.” He stated, turning around in the intersection like he had planned to do previously, but this time for an all new purpose.

“I like it. It’s average.”

 

.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the hospital, but in that short period, Gavin’s elbow had swollen to twice it’s size and there were no doubts in Michael’s mind that he definitely broke it. The wait to see a doctor was fairly long, so Michael spent that time calling into work to explain the situation, getting the okay to take the day off, and then proceeding to get to know Gavin.

Gavin Free, the 23 year old High Speed Cinematography enthusiast, had moved from England to Texas to work in an office where he played video games most days. Just from the few different conversations that the two had in the emergency room, Michael could tell that Gavin was just a huge dork that loved science and seeing things happen in slow motion. Even though Michael had not lived an exciting life as Gavin’s, Gavin still seemed to hang onto his every word when he talked about his electrician jobs, moving out here, and landing a shitty job at Game Stop to pay the bills.

It made him smile that someone took an interest in him that was solely based on him alone. They traded video game preferences, they’re favorite music, and even discussed their favorite Pokemon.

“No way, Charmander is way better than Meowth!” Michael raved, watching as Gavin’s face turned into one of a disapproving glare.

“How can you say that?”

“Because I’m not a fucking idiot?” Gavin narrowed his eyes at the American, not wanting to hear any more of his obviously wrong opinion of Pokemon.

“Gavin Free?” A nurse called out, peeking her head out from a side door, into the emergency room. Gavin, without thinking, reached his hand out to grip Michael’s arm. Quickly glancing up at the red head’s face with wide eyes.

“Michael,” His British accent butchered Michael’s name, but he didn’t mind. He actually liked it. “Michael, can you please come in with me?”

Michael instantly felt protective over the younger man and nodded his head, placing his hand over the one Gavin had rested on his arm, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. They both stood, dropping their hands, and walking towards the nurse that lead them through several hallways until they finally stopped, entering a room with a bunch of machines and an uncomfortable looking bed.

“Just hop up right here, sweetie.” The nurse chimed, patting the bed, and walking over towards one of the machines. “We’re just gonna quickly x-ray your arm to see a little clearer as to where the break actually is. You’re boyfriend can stay behind the protective glass so he doesn’t receive any unnecessary radiation.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not his..” Michael started, but the blush that crept onto Gavin’s face while he sat on the bed, made him stop. He had only met this guy a few hours ago and here he was, thinking of how good that sounded. Gavin being his boyfriend. It was his turn to blush as he looked everywhere but Gavin.

.

Before either one of them knew it, the x-rays were in and Gavin had a cast around his elbow. They had to stay a few extra minutes so Gavin could fill out the necessary forms the hospital needed, but once released, they were in Michael’s car, heading back to what he had assumed to be Gavin’s street.

“So, where exactly do you live?” Michael asked, pulling up near the intersection of the accident. The bike that had once been there was gone and Michael feared someone had stolen it.

“Only a few houses down from here and don’t worry about the bike. There’s no one in this neighborhood that would steal it. It’s probably returned back to my house by now, but I bet Geoff and Griffon are off their tits with worry.” Michael laughed at his choice of phrase. He already had the rundown on who these people were during the wait at the hospital, Gavin explaining that they had been his host family from the company he worked at, but later became just as much real parents to him as his own.

“Here it is,” Gavin stated, pointing to a two story home that wasn’t too fancy, but not something you would see around Michael’s hometown, so it struck him as marvelous. And, sure enough, Gavin’s stupid bike was propped up against the front door of the home.

“So..” Michael whispered, looking down at his steering wheel, not really wanting to leave Gavin just yet. They had become to know almost everything about each other in what seemed to be a short amount of time. He wanted to continue seeing Gavin, to learning more about him, to being with him.

Soft lips brushed his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Once they removed themselves, Michael looked over to see Gavin blushing profusely.

“I just want to say thanks… For everything.” Gavin mumbled, a small smiling forming under his big nose. Michael chuckled and shrugged, implying that it had been nothing.

“I’d like to see you again.” Gavin added, watching the curly haired man for a reaction. Michael blushed, a full blown smile gracing his features now. He slowly reached over to take Gavin’s hand in his, running his thumb over the back of his smooth skin.

“I’d love that.” Biting his lip, he returned the kiss to Gavin’s cheek. They had traded numbers previously, so Michael knew it wouldn’t be long before either one of them decided to set up a date between them.

As Michael watched Gavin leave his car and enter his home, he finally felt what had been pulling himself in this direction in the first place. Michael might have finally met ‘the one’.


End file.
